


Logorrhea - Bishop Entanglement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1055]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Bishop returns to HQ after missing most of the action, but that isn't the end of the excitement for Bishop and Tony.





	Logorrhea - Bishop Entanglement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/21/2002 for the word [logorrhea](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/21/logorrhea).
> 
> logorrhea  
> Pathologically incoherent, repetitious speech.  
> Incessant or compulsive talkativeness; wearisome volubility.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130), [Abominate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171), [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406049), [Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450308), and [Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788108). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm always looking to improve. Also, I'm always looking for more prompts. Feel free to add your own. Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Logorrhea - Bishop Entanglement Version

Bishop returned to headquarters just in time to catch the tail end of the suspect’s logorrhea as he confessed to the murder. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing much. We caught them red handed and Abby has plenty of evidence that combined with his confession should put this guy away for a long time.” Tony offered, before asking, “What’s up with the lawyers?”

“They’re super suspicious. I’m pretty sure they’ve planted new listening devices and possibly something even worse.” Bishop whispered. She didn’t want this to become NCIS water cooler gossip.

Tony nodded. “I’ll send over a cleaning team.”

“Won’t that be suspicious?”

“Nope. You caught them red handed in suspicious behavior. We’re now well within our rights to send a team to clean our place and make sure it’s safe for us to live there.”

Bishop nodded. “I can’t believe how much work this is turning into.”

“Well you could always be a stay at home, wife, dear.” Tony smirked at Bishop, trying to add some levity to the very stressful situation. “That’s what Shannon was after all, so Gibbs clearly likes stay at home wives.”

Bishop shook her head and returned to her desk to write up her report. McGee looked between Tony and Bishop in confusion. Bishop and Tony were married, why was Tony teasing Bishop about being Gibbs’ wife? 

Gibbs barked at them all to get back to work as security escorted the suspect/confessed murderer back to his cell. Tony and McGee exchanged looks and quickly rushed back to their desks. Though, McGee didn’t forget the odd exchange between Bishop and Tony. 

His confusion only increased as he watched Bishop contrive scenario after scenario that put Gibbs and Tony together. Bishop and Tony were the strangest married couple, he’d ever met. He messaged Abby about his confusion and she immediately replied, "I knew there was something more going on between them."

That only confused McGee more. Abby came up to the bullpen twice more, but she wasn’t able to get Tony or Bishop alone and returned to her lab empty handed each time. Tony and Bishop finished their reports and turned them into Gibbs.

McGee had already handed his in and Gibbs sent the team home. Bishop and Tony headed to the door in step. “Are you sure you don’t need to stay late tonight, honey?” Tony probed.

“I’m quite sure, but if you need to stay late, I can find my own way home, dear.” Bishop turned Tony’s game back around on him.

“No, no, I’m good.” Tony murmured, hurriedly getting into the elevator before Gibbs could demand that one of them stay late if they were so interested in hanging around.

They both climbed into their SUV and drove home, meeting the cleaners as they were leaving their house. “What did you find?”

“An outstanding number of listening and video devices, almost 50 of them.”

“Anything else?”

“Some suspicious looking packages that we’re taking back for analysis.” The agent held up some generic looking brown packages. 

Tony nodded. “Thanks, man!”

“Anytime. You know we’d do anything for you.”

“Same to you, man.”

Bishop looked at Tony oddly. She knew Tony would do anything for the team, but this was the first she’d seen any sign that Tony would do anything for anyone else. She’d admired Tony for a while, but apparently there was even more to Tony than she’d known before she started this marriage.

Together the two entered their house. “What are we going to do?”

Tony shook his head. “Not here. Come on, I know the perfect place.”

Bishop followed Tony outside, completely confused as to where they were going and for that matter why they were going there and not discussing things in the house. She’d never even know this path was behind their house, actually. When they arrived in an alley by a restaurant, she was completely surprised. 

“What are we doing here?”

“Dinner.” Tony grinned, pointing at the sign that read “Mama Luigi’s” on it.

Bishop looked at Tony out of the corner of her eyes and realized that someone was following them. She now understood why Tony had led them away from their house and to a more populated area. Though, she didn’t really approve of involving innocents in whatever was going down.

“How did you know?” Bishop whispered after their server left with their drink orders.

“Let’s just say I got used to the feeling of being watched by paparazzi growing up and recognized the feeling. I texted Gibbs. He should have the house cleaned again and put some nasty surprises in place for any paparazzi that linger there. We just need to ditch these ones when we leave here.”

Bishop nodded, though in truth, she was completely confused. She’d never experienced anything like this before. She didn’t understand how a simple business marriage had turned into something so crazy. 

“Should we go to my parent’s for a few weeks? They’ve been asking to meet my new husband.” 

“No. Not yet. We’ll need to do that at some point, but we don’t want to look like we’re running away. It will only make the lawyers more suspicious.”

“Why do we care how suspicious the lawyers are? They’re acting beyond suspicious.”

“I know. We have to deal with it for now. Don’t worry, they’ll get what they deserve eventually.”

Bishop sighed.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this.” Tony murmured.

“It’s fine. It makes life interesting.”

Tony chuckled. They finally finished dinner roughly an hour and a half later. “I’m going to make as if I’m going to the bathroom. Follow me in about 5 minutes.” Tony whispered.

Bishop nodded. Tony had used this restaurant to avoid paparazzi before. What made this restaurant nice for that is that they had multiple back and side entrances, so it was really hard for the paparazzi to stake all of them out. 

Tony had previously conversed with the server as to which exits the paparazzi were staking out. Slipping into the bathroom long enough to throw off suspicion, he exited the bathroom just as Bishop arrived and he led her out of one of the unwatched exits and back to their house.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
